My Secret Love
by Spazz-Sama
Summary: Sasuke narrowed his eyes,"If I was to kiss you right now what would you do?" Expression arrested Sakura said,"Scream again?" she said in a questioning tone. "You aren't certain?" He pulled her closer. And the wonder why teacher student love is a secret...
1. A Teacher Wants His Student

My Secret Love

**This is my first fanfic hope you guys like it :}**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

With building anticipation, Sasuke Uchiha leaned on his car in the parking lot and checking his watch for the tenth time. How pathetic for a grown man to go to such lengths to talk to a girl. And not just any girl-his student. A student who refused him…_after_ kissing him senseless. Hidden in the Leaves High School ended two hours ago and he still didn't leave the school grounds. He wouldn't leave. Not until she showed up and he had the chance to set things right with her.

Loosening his tie and pulling at the collar of his dress shirt, Sasuke cursed at he hot weather of the October evening and the quietness around him. Not a single car in sight except his and hers.

I bet your wondering who _she_ is right? Well just to settle your boggling brain from going into shut down mode I'll tell you. She is none other than Sakura Haruno. His favorite student and the only student and female in the entire school who ignored him the first day he started teaching. While the rest of the female population tried to feel him up the first day. Even the lunch ladies!

But not her…not Sakura. She didn't give a rat's ass about him. When she first saw him she looked at him, rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window like she had been doing before he came through the door. Completely forgetting he was there. And that set him on fire.

Sasuke was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the school doors open and out came the figure he was waiting on. He watched her as she descended down the stairs and walk over to her car which was a few parking spots away from his with her books in her arms.

He watched her quietly not making a sound. Wondering if she'll notice him. But after a few seconds he figured she didn't seeing as she never turned around to check her surroundings so he continued to watch and observe. And observe he did. Sasuke soaked in the sight of her. Letting his gaze meander along the length of her long slender legs, her hour glass figure, and the understated curves of her just right plump breast. Once again he mulled over the startling effect she had on him and wondered at it. At 21 Sasuke was hardly a monk. He'd had infatuations, relationships of convenience and yet, he has never been in love.

But there's something about his student Sakura, some indefinable nuance in her nature got to him in a most unusual way.

To him, she was perfect: her forest green eyes that he couldn't get enough of staring at. Her long silky pink hair (yes pink and its natural) that he has the urge to just run his fingers through, and her mouth…Kami he loved that mouth of hers.

She smiled easily, had a sharp tongue and said no way too often.

But she kissed him with enthusiasm and hunger that made her impossible to dismiss, almost as if she'd never kissed before and the sensation of it overwhelmed her.**(A/N If you're wondering about what kiss I'm talking about don't worry it's in the next chapter)** Sasuke wanted more. He wanted everything. Until he had her, he wouldn't be able to get her out of his thoughts. Put all together, Sakura made a most unique appearance. And when she spoke all, that sassy attitude came crashing out. And it made her seem appealing yet unattainable, brash yet vulnerable. She said things he didn't expect, behaved in ways unfamiliar to him. She smiled and he wanted to strip her naked. Kami the things he wanted to do to his precious student.

He was drawn out of his thoughts again when he heard Sakura's angelic voice call his name. "Uchiha Sensei? What are you doing here?"She asked. Thinking of an answer he quickly responded, "I forgot my briefcase in the classroom so I drove back here to get it. I just left the building and you came out after me. What were you doing in there still?" he asked. "Oh Tsunade wanted me to practice for the festival next week seeing as that she's making me perform and everything. She just wants everything to be perfect." Sakura answered. "But i have a question sensei." she said. "What is it?" Sasuke asked. "Since when did you ever carry a briefcase?"She asked with narrowed eyes.

…Damn…he forgot about the fact that he doesn't carry briefcases around. Damn her for being so observant of things. Now what? Before he could reply he was interrupted."You know what I don't even want to know. You were just waiting for me again weren't you?" Sakura concluded.

Oh what the hell.

"There's a reason why you're my favorite student Sakura.' Sasuke said with a smirk answering her question."You're making a habit out of this Uchiha. Leave me alone."Sakura countered and started to walk back to her car. "Not until we talk about this I won't and I doubt I will leave you alone after we talk."

"What if I don't want to talk about it? What if I don't want anything to do with you other than have you as my teacher?"

"Because I'll be damn if I let you go home knowing that you feel something for me after that kiss."Sasuke said.

"That kiss meant nothing! We were just caught up in the moment!"Sakura shouted. **Caught up in the moment? **Sasuke just looked at Sakura with a glare that would make a puppy cry. But it didn't affect her. How can she say that when she was the one moaning the whole entire make-out session? "That's bullshit and you know it."He said. He will not let her get away so easily. He was an Uchiha damn it. And what an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets. And right now he wants to grab his pink hair student and kiss her till no end. But she's making it so fucking hard. She's messing with the emotions that he barely shows and it's not even cool.

"No it's not. I didn't mean for it to happen at all." She tried so hard to look disinterested in him on the out side but on the inside her inner self was telling her to jump him. As much as she wants to, she knows she can't because there's only one problem. He's 21 and she's 17. **PLUS** he's her literature teacher. **(Ok that's two things but whatever on with the story!) **When they kissed her body language told both him otherwise about her feelings towards him. But she promised herself she would never do it again. They almost got caught the first time and she will not go through with that humiliation again. With that thought in her head Sakura turned to return her car to go home but Sasuke grabbed her arm and turn her to face him. "Let go of me!" She yelled.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his grip tightened letting her know he wasn't going to anytime soon. "If I was to kiss you right now what would you do?" Expression arrested, Sakura said, "Scream again?" she said in a questioning voice. "You aren't certain?" He asked looking her dead in her eyes and brought her closer to him. She didn't object. She couldn't. She was so captivated by his mesmerizing black eyes that she wasn't paying attention anymore as Sasuke brought her so close to him that their chest were pressed together. Knowing that she wouldn't answer he said, "Maybe we should find out."

Sakura looked at his mouth. _"What have I got to lose?"_She thought. Her lips parted in a shaky breath, and then slowly curved in a sexy female smile that showed confidence. "Yeah." she whispered. Her gaze drifted back to his. "I have a few minutes before I have to get home, so why not?"

Damn it, one little invitation from her and his heart pounded as if he'd been jogging up the six flights of stairs in the school. Not waiting for her to change her mind Sasuke tunneled his fingers into the cool weight of her hair, tipped her chin, and crushed his mouth over hers.

Being so close to her made him lose all his senses. He loved the feel of her hair in his calloused hands, the warm scent of her skin, the way her heartbeat matched his. With only the touch of his tongue, her lips parted under his letting him invade her sweet, hot mouth that he can't get enough of. Just as he remembered, she intoxicated him. Here they were in the school parking lot, not exactly a place for a teacher to seduce his student where almost anyone can walk or drive by and be like 'WTF?' and call the authorities. In the back of his head Sasuke knew he should stop. He knew too well but he didn't care. Not with her this close to him.

Sakura put her hands on his chest and she snuggled into him. Pelvis to pelvis, her breath coming fast and hard, her lips moving with his. Her Breast weren't too small but they weren't too big either. Just the right size for Sasuke to fell her nipples poke his chest through her built in bra tank top that did her no good at hiding her arousal it drove Sasuke crazy. Lost to the here and now he ran his hands down her back all the way to her nice round ass and spread his fingers over her jeans and gave her rear a squeeze and pressed her tight to his erection. Grinding hard against her making Sakura moan into the kiss.

With him every step of the way, she made a purring sound of excitement and dragged her hands to his chicken ass like hair style and gave it a tug. Her response pushed over the edge and he started considering the possibility of taking her in his car (which they were leaning on) in the back, her long legs wrapped around his waist...

Until she freed her lips from his.

The fuck?

Breathing hard Sakura backed away from Sasuke. "Now do you see why you have to leave me alone?" she asked. Without waiting for Sasuke to answer she ran to her car, got in, started the engine and drove out of the school's parking lot and drove home. Leaving Sasuke alone watching her leave. With a sigh escaping his lips he got into his car and drove home to his best friend the cold shower to take care of his little…wait scratch that...BIG problem with only one thought in mind. _"You will give in one way or another Sakura Haruno. If I have to break all the rules in this retarded town you will give in to me. I guarantee it."_

_

* * *

_

**And that's the first chapter everyone! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Next chapter will be longer I promise. Senior year is a bitch but thank goodness I'm graduating in four months! I will update as soon as I can! Thanks for reading**

**Signed, Spazz-Sama :}**

2


	2. Author's Note: Catching Up

A/N

Ok show of hands how many of you wish to hurt me for taking so long to update? I'm so sorry everybody. Right after graduation I was busy non-stop with the family and getting everything ready for when I go into the army which is next month on the 24th.

Sometime this weekend and next week the new chapter to 'My Secret Love' will be posted and THAT is a promise. I would've posted chapter 2 in January but my mom had the computer cleaned and wiped out all of my chapters I had prepared. And if you think that sucks right after the computer was cleaned some douche bag stole my flash drive right during mid-terms and it had the chapters on it.

Luckily, I have a new flash drive and it's not going anywhere!

MORE GOOD NEWS! Although it might be some sad news…

As most of us know Broadway-Naruto-Girl has decided to discontinue her story 'Lets Play'. But I emailed her and asked if it was ok if I can continue it for her and she said yes. With in the month I will be posting 'Lets Play' over on my account but with little changes in the previous chapters here and there. By the way she is an awesome author

I have taking a liking to the Yu-Gi-Oh Archive so I will be posting stories with characters pairings of Anzu/Seto and Atem or Yami/Anzu so I hope everybody looks forward to that!

As I've said earlier, I will be leaving for the military (Army) October 24th for basic training and I will be back December for Christmas break. Fret not I will not discontinue any of the stories but it will be awhile for you to read more. Until then I will try to post as many stories/chapters as I can. So everybody stay with me and you won't be disappointed at all. I'm so excited and I hope you guys are too!

I am up for any ideas so if you have any feel free to PM me.

That's all for now everybody! Until then!

With much love: Spazz-Sama :}

But seriously how many of you really want to hurt me for taking so long to update?


	3. A Little Bit of the Past and The Kiss

**My Secret Love**

**Here's Chapter 2! Just like I promised. I hope everyone likes it. **

**This chapter is describing some of Sakura's past and life and yes…'The Kiss' which should clear a few things up between her and Sasuke so without further ado, I give you Chapter 2 of 'MSL'. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the characters but I do own this story…which is cool…so I'm ok.**

* * *

Chapter2:

Whatever could go wrong, did.

Uchiha's way.

In Sakura's case it was more like 'Sasuke Uchiha's Law of Life' because of when she got near him, she made mistakes left and right. One look at the man, she forgot all common sense, self-restraint, and her touted goals for the future.

She knew how important goals were because her adoptive parents had never had any. They'd spend whatever money they had on drugs and booze. This is why she moved out at the age of sixteen when she had earned enough money from secretly working at a five-star restaurant behind her parents back. If they knew Sakura had a job at that time they would've taken all her earnings and spent it all without a second thought of saving some for her.

For months she'd done without food just to pay her bills in her new apartment so she could keep it. Her friends TenTen and Hinata and her mentor/principle Tsunade often tried to help her by giving her money but Sakura wouldn't take it. She thought that if she took their generosity, she would be like her foster parents who took advantage of good people with big hearts.

She prided making it on her own. Someday she'd have enough money to have everything she wanted-her dream home, a new car, money in the bank… She'd have it all.

Involvement with her Literature teacher Sasuke- er… Uchiha would only distract her from her goals before high school ended which was in eight months. Not to mention the festival which she has to partake in next week. Yep… Uchiha sensei would be a BIG distraction.

But…she couldn't help thinking about it, about him. She wasn't an unhappy person, but around her teacher she felt…bubbly. So stupid. She had to stick to the plan of work, school and savings.

Unfortunately 'Sasuke Uchiha's Law of Life' wasn't content with blowing her state of mind. She also had with her reckless driving home. From her leaving school she ran three red lights, almost ran over two couples walking across the street, ran through a stop sign, and swerved into another car which resulted her getting cussed out by an old lady. Who knew she had such a vocabulary at her age.

She blamed Uchiha for her reckless driving. After the consuming kiss, no one could expect Sakura to function properly. Her knees still shook, her heart still thumped, and a strange tingling in her midsection made concentration iffy at best. A single glimpse of Sasuke and she wanted to drag him off for some good stuff.

He personified the term _stud_ with his black hair that defied gravity in the back that made it the shape of a chicken's butt, his onyx eyes that she could get lost in forever and that confident smile he calls a smirk that proclaimed enough experience for ten men. For a teacher he had an incredible body that made you think Zeus made just for the female population to ogle over, tall and strong and roped with lean muscles. And there's goes that tingly feeling between her legs again. Oh Kami, why him of all people?

It wouldn't work out even if he wasn't her teacher! He was wealthy thanks to his background of his family's business of many products which keeps them on top of the food chain and she was dirt poor trying to make it in life without the whole world trying to know what's going on. He was drop dead gorgeous and she just plain in looks (apparently she doesn't look in the mirror enough).

Doing her best to keep her teacher blocked from her mind, Sakura made it home without making more mistakes on the road. She made it up the stairs and opened the door to her one bedroom apartment. It was a decent looking place that wasn't too big but wasn't too small either with white walls all around.

Her living room had a brown color couch with small tables on each side of the couch that had lamps on them, normal size TV, coffee table, and blue color rug under the table. The floors were beige color. Her dining room wasn't much since she barely ate there. Just a small table with two chairs. The kitchen was a decent size for one person so she couldn't complain. Moving down the hallway she opened the door to her room that she called her sanctuary. A bed that had white sheets and a red comforter with red and white pillows. A desk with a lamp on it and an old computer, red curtains, a closet, posters here and there on her walls, cd player, and a TV. **(A/N: I tried :p)**

After setting her bag on the floor next to her bed, Sakura started undressing and made her way to her bathroom. After doing her shower ritual, she got dress and started on er homework. Halfway through her homework, Sakura's mind drifted off to her sexy-out-of-this-world Literature teacher…again.

She remembered their first encounter in the classroom. Right after he gave her detention for being late to his class two times. Not even twenty minutes in detention, Sasuke had Sakura in his arms engaging in a tongue battle. And sadly she enjoyed every minute of it. That is until Tsunade decided to make an entrance in the classroom which resulted in giving both student and teacher a heart attack at the thought of the principle of school ever catching them in such an intimate way that's forbidden on school grounds.

Shaking her head from the memory, Sakura thought it was time to call it a night seeing as it was 10:25 pm. After putting her things in her bag and turning off the lights, she drifted off to dreamland in hopes of not dreaming of a certain male. But it seems luck was not on her side it seems.

* * *

_**Flashback/Sakura's dream**_

"_Ah, I can't believe I'm late again!" Sakura said as she was running down the halls of the school. The night before she was busy putting the finishing touches to her songs she was to perform at the festival that was fast approaching and she didn't finish until four in the morning and she had to get up at six. Sakura didn't bother waking up until seven-thirty and school started and eight-fifteen._

_Still running down the hallway she made it to her locker, grabbed the books she needed and headed towards her first class which was Literature. Stopping in front of the classroom door, Sakura caught her breath and opened the door. All eyes were on her when she walked in and made her way to her desk until a deep velvety voice stopped her._

"_So nice of you to finally join us Sakura."_

_Sakura froze and turned around to face her teacher of the hour. Sasuke Uchiha or in better words Uchiha sensei. He was a rebel when it came to the teacher dress code. Dressed in a white dress shirt completely open so the world could see his muscles rip through his black muscle shirt and he wore black slacks with black dress shoes. She could practically feel his eyes looking into her soul and it bugged her out completely. They stayed quiet looking into each others eyes until Sakura decided to speak._

"_Forgive me sensei, I overslept." she said. Uchiha sensei folded his arms and smirked which made all the girls in the class squeal while Sakura just rolled her eyes at their stupidity. Ignoring the female students in his class Sasuke said, "Well you can sorry while you serve detention after school."_

"_What? Why it wasn't like it was my intentions to oversleep! I was-"Sasuke interrupted her. "This is your second time coming late to my class and you are cutting time of my teaching with your entrances. So therefore it's only fair that I give you a detention for disrupting the class don't you think so? So with that being said please take a seat so I can continue my teaching."_

_Sakura couldn't believe this. She couldn't get a detention; she was going to miss work if she stayed after school. But she couldn't just not miss it either. Uchiha sensei might just write her up. So with a sad expression, she made her way to her desk and listen to the lesson that was being taught._

* * *

_**TIME SKIP: afterschool**_

_The bell ranged signaling the end of school for the day and Sasuke couldn't be anymore happier. Another minute with those brainless females of students and teachers fawning over him and he would've pulled his hair out. But all good things come to those who wait. In this case the only good thing that's coming out of this day is having his sexy student Sakura Haruno come to his class to serve detention who should be here any minute._

_Every time he sees her Sasuke just wants to pull her to him and claim her over and over again. Those luscious green eyes, that pouty mouth he wishes he could just kiss, her porcelain heart shaped face, her long pink hair that he just wants to run his hands in. Ugh, Sasuke just wants to take her to his house and have his way with her. _

_But it want just her looks that had him craving for her, it was her personality. During the months of him teaching, he's gotten to know his pink haired student from afar (not stalkerish!). She was kind to everybody around her. No matter how the person was feeling, she's smile at them and it would change their mood in a heartbeat. But she had a temper on her. One day a dude called her a babe and grabbed her butt and she punched so hard he flew down the hallway with his nose broken and bleeding like it was cut off. Everything about Sakura drove Sasuke wild. _

_When he told her she had detention, the look on her face made him want to kiss her and say it was alright but he needed to do that to have some alone time with her. And he couldn't wait._

_Ten minutes later Sakura came through the door with a look of anger on her face and sat down in one of the empty desks not even looking at her teacher. She folded her arms and kept her head down waiting for this forty-five minute long detention to end. _

'_I can't believe this! I should be at work instead I'm here with this pompous ass of a teacher who flaunts his looks at everyone. Ugh my boss is gonna kill me when I get in. I can hear it now; 'Sakura this is coming out of your pay.' This is stupid!' Sakura thought. As she was thinking this, she failed to notice Sasuke walk up to her so when he started talking, she jumped up and screamed._

"_So you were just going to walk in and not acknowledge your teacher huh Sakura? That's so rude of you." Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura glared at him. "I could care less what's rude and what's not at this moment. I need to be at work and me being here is cutting off my pay for the week. So could you do me the favor and letting me go now?" she said and asked with the glare still on her face._

_Sasuke just stared at her. He really wanted to kiss that smart mouth of hers right about now but that would ruin everything. So instead he said, "Sorry no can do, you were late for class so you're staying here until time is up.''_

_Sakura had enough, so she got up, grabbed her bag and walked towards the classroom door, her mind on leaving. "Whatever I have more important things to do than stay here because of my tardiness when there are students who come late to class all the time and you do nothing. So goodbye sensei." Sakura said. As soon as she reached her hand out to the door knob, a hand stopped her by grabbing her waist and pulling her back into a broad chest holding her in place. She froze when a warm husky voice spoke in her ear. "Oh no I think you'll stay" Sasuke said as he nibbled on her earlobe. _

_At this point Sakura was shaking of fear and dare she say it…pleasure? She had to get out of here. This was wrong having her teacher hold her let alone tease her. With that thought in her head, she started to struggle against Sasuke in an attempt to get away but her struggles were futile. He just held her tighter and moved his mouth from her ear to her neck. When Sasuke got to his destination he started to suck and lick on her neck all the while keeping Sakura in place. _

"_You're not going anywhere Sakura."He murmured. He continued his task and Sakura continued to move. This is so wrong! This is not supposed to happen! _

"_Let go of me!" she shouted. "Mm… no I don't think I will. I like having you here in my arms. In fact…" Sasuke trailed off as he turned Sakura around and tugged her to his desk. He then wrapped his hands around her and set her on his desk and settled himself between her legs and leaned his face towards hers. His minty fresh breath hitting her face every time he breathed. "I like you better this way." he finished. _

_Before Sakura could even get a word out, Sasuke crushed his mouth on hers in a fierce kiss. Sakura eyes were the size of dinner plates when she felt his mouth on hers. She felt him try to pry her lips open with his tongue and only then did she try again to escape. But it only added more fuel to the kiss as Sasuke's hands slipped from her waist to her hips to pull her more into him so she could feel his erection. When she did she gasp and that Sasuke the opportunity to slip his tongue in and ravish her cavern. Sakura sat there stunned for a minute as Sasuke tongue raped her. After a while, Sakura slowly started to give in and kissed him back with just as much force that Sasuke gave. She wrapped her legs more securely around his hips and pulled him more to her and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in to deepen the kiss._

_Sasuke couldn't believe he was doing this. Her lips felt like heaven against his. If had the choice, he would've stayed like that with her in his arms forever. He started to grind his pelvic area into hers and received a moan in return along with her hips moving against his. At this point their kiss was getting fiercer by the second. Sakura had managed to take off Sasuke's white dress shirt leaving her to feel his tight muscles through his black shirt making him groan deeply into her mouth while Sasuke's hands started to roam every where all over her body wanting to touch and remember every inch of her. Her face, hair, waist, legs, everything. This was just like he'd dreamed! It was about to become more real as his hands made to the bottom of her purple shirt in an attempt to pull it off. He would've succeeded had he not heard the door rattle meaning that someone was trying to come in._

_At hearing this both student and teacher froze. Sakura reacted faster than her teacher and pushed him off her while racing back to her desk while Sasuke finally came back to earth and picked up his shirt and sat down in his chair just in time before the door opened revealing the Tsunade the principle._

"_Oh there you are Sakura. I heard you had detention so I decided to come get you because I wanted to talk to you about the festival coming up. You don't mind cutting this detention short do you Uchiha?" Tsunade said as she turned to look at the male. Only then did she realize the appearances of the two people in the room. Hair messy, swollen lips, clothes ruffled up. She wondered what happen. She was about to ask but was cut off by Sasuke's voice. "No not at all Tsunade-sama." He said in a low tone. "Sakura, it seems Tsunade-sama needs you. Therefore, you are free to go. Lets hope you know now not to be late for class for now on." He really didn't mean that. He was actually wishing she would miss more days so he could give her more detentions to do this all over again. He congratulated himself for keeping his cool throughout this whole ordeal._

_Sakura on the other hand had to put words together in her head to form a sentence. "Uh…y-yes s-s-sir um…I'll uhh see you tomorrow…." She mumbled as she rose from her seat and walked towards Tsunade who was watching the two closely. "Well then come along Sakura. I have some things I want to go over so the sooner we get this done, the sooner you can get to work." And with that said she walked out the room._

"_Yes ma'am" Sakura said. Before she followed her mentor's example in leaving, she looked over her shoulder to see her teacher give her his sexy smirk. She though it couldn't get any worse until he spoke. "This isn't over Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow." He said huskily. After he said that Sakura ran out the room to catch up with Tsunade with his words ringing in her head along with the memory of what just happened ten minutes ago going on over and over again in her head._

* * *

Sakura eyes opened as she sat up in her bed panting and covered in sweat. '_Damn it not again! Even in my dreams he's torturing me' _shethought_. _She turned to look at her clock on her bed side table and saw that it was 2:28 am. Sakura groaned as she laid back down and closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep all the while trying to think of something else besides that stupid memory. '_I hope nothing happens between us tomorrow.'_ were her last thoughts as Sakura drifted off to sleep again hoping she was right but little did she know, Sakura was in for a lot of encounters with a certain onyx eyed teacher.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 2 everyone!**

**I hope you all enjoy and I apologize for any grammar mistakes.**

**I actually like this chapter but at the same time I thought I could've added a little more spice to the flashback. But… oh well. Let me know what you think by clicking the review button at the bottom. **

**Until next time**

**Spazz-Sama :} **


End file.
